Because I'm in love with you
by Princess Of Stories
Summary: Gabriella accidently blurts out 'I'm in love with you' to Troy, whilst hes dating Sharpay. Whats his reaction? ...[Songfic]


**Because I'm in love with you**

**A/N:The song is by Avril Lavigne- '_Fall to Pieces_'. This only took 10 minutes, so tell me if anythings wrong**

I'm lying next to Troy on the grass in the grass. As friends though, because hes dating Sharpay... That girl who stole Troy from me. I take my pink I-Pod and turn it on to any random song...

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through _

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all _

No, Troy, you can't just try to say why you dated Sharpay over me. It Hurts, you know. Choosing Ice Queen over me. Imagine how embarrassing it is to feel that the person you love a lot chooses Sharpay- A girl named after a dog, aka. Ice Queen. Yes, I pray that I can make it through the time until you love me, because every time I see you loving someone else, my heart cracks into two.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you _

I can't bare it. Seeing you with someone else wants to cry, but I don't want to say anything about loving you...You're my best friend, and it would put our friendship at risk, I hope someday you'll know how much you mean towards me- My true love and My bestest friend.

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms _

Someday you'll realize how much I love you, how much you mean to me, and how hurt I am. Someday, you'll take me back and love me more than everybody else.

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything 

I want to know everything about Sharpay and you...Why you chose her over me. But it'd show that I really like you, and thats so pathetic. I told everyone that I didn't care. But I did.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it _

I don't want to say anything. I've lost one of the most important things in my life- Love. My confidence is shattered, and I can't think of anything. I really love you. I'd do anything to get you.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

I hate seeing you kissing Sharpay, buying her Ice Cream, ordering her favorite lunch for her, and holding her hand. I'd look over to Ryan, and he'd get worried. Nobody knows how much I'm upset, how my heart is falling into pieces.

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you _

'I'm in love with you' I accidentally blurt out...Omigosh! Did I just say that in his face?! Oh no! What if he doesn't like me that way- Gabriella, he doesn't, he loves Sharpay. If he tells other people, everyone will laugh at me.

Troy looks at me...'Really?'

Well, I can't exactly back out of this, so I say 'Yes'

'Good, because I love you too' He says kissing me, and we end up rolling around in the grass making out.

'How...about...Sharpay?' I say through kisses, even though I don't care a bit about her.

'I broke up with her, ever since I found out that I love you, Gabriella' He says, smiling to me

I've been in my own world for so long I don't even know that!

I stare right into his crystal blue eyes...

'I love you too'

'Wanna grab some Ice Cream and come over to my house?'

'M'kay' I say, he starts leaning in, and I lean in as well, and our lips connect with love and passion.

**A/N: Sweet ending, isn't it? Well, I don't get why I keep writing Oneshots, but more people read my oneshots, so I generally write them more. **


End file.
